Sweet Symphony
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Por que Kanon tambien merece su 14 XD...Kanon Andreatos busca relajarse de la estresante vida que lleva, regresa a Atenas con su gemelo, donde encontrara mas que relajacion...Kanilo?


Bien no es la primera vez que me pasa que, una cancion me inspire dos o mas fics pero si es la primera vez que me pasa en ¡Dos veces, en dos dias! Valla que onda con mi locura, en fin como sea este pequeño shot nacio gracias a "Primavera Anticipada" y como una especia de Universo Alterno de mi fic "El Hombre del Piano" un fic de Sailor Moon en el que participan Milo y los gemes aunque con diferencias ya que, una no es continuación de ese fic (ya que la segunda parte de ese fic es muy diferente), y segundo por la diferencias en el personaje de Milo que si bien es pianista…es diferente ya veran por que, en fin espero les agrade y lo disfruten asi como disfrute escribirlo y aquí vamos…

_**K&M**_

Las hermosas jades miraban con atencion las ultimas noticias en el periodico, fruncio el ceño se supone que deberia estarse relajando y en lugar de ello seguia enfrascado en las ultimas noticias de Walt Street.

Con brusquedad cambio la pagina del periodico, tan solo para encontrarse con un anuncio mas sobre el 14 de febrero, suspiro con frustacion.

Anuncios de Television, los adornos de las tiendas, anuncios en periodicos y revistas, las parejas de enamorados que buscaban un regalo para su pareja en aquellas fechas, o las que perdian el tiempo en el parque mientras se contemplaban con enajenada idiotizacion le fastidiaban.

Amor…patrañas, el no tenia tiempo y la verdad es que no creia en ello, ya no, no después de…bueno lo mejor seria dejar los pensamientos de lado o se enfrascaria en algun malo pensamiento o peor aun regresaria a leer las nuevas de los mercados.

Dejo el periodico aun lado, y se coloco los auriculares de su ipod en los oidos cerro los ojos y decidio relajarse, si aquello era lo que le hacia falta un poco de relajación.

"_Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi _eran una buena manera de relajación, comenzaba a dejarse llevar presa del sopor sin embargo un leve toque en su hombre le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas palabras no muy agradables a quien había osado interrumpir su descanso, sin embargo se encontro con el rostro sonriente de una azafata, quien el anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino y que debia bajar del avion ya que era el ultimo pasajero.

Miro hacia los demas asientos, solo para verificar que efectivamente, todos se hallaban desocapudos, ¿en que momento se había dormido?, honestamente no lo sabia.

Decidio hacer caso a la azafata y bajo del avion al hacerlo no pudo evitar aspirar el aire…Atenas…¿Hace cuanto que no pisaba su amada tierra?, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la terminal no le sorprendio ver a su gemelo en compañía de su pareja un bello joven de nombre Mu, ambos le recibieron calurosamente, y el no pudo evitar sonreir al observar a su gemelo.

Hacia tiempo que no veia a Saga tan feliz y en verdad que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho verlo asi, su gemelo lo merecia no siempre tuvo las cosas faciles y al fin tenia su recompensa.

El camino a la que fuera su casa fue bastante agradable, Mu no solo era bello si no ademas alguien bastante inteligente y con una platica agradable, al conocerle un poco mejor pudo entender el por que su gemelo le amaba.

Le recibieron con una deliciosa cena, la cual no dudo en devorar ya que si de algo podia "presumir" era su buen comer.

Finalmente se fue a dormir a su habitación, sin embargo justo antes de que se perdiera en la tierra de los sueños, un sonido familiar le hizo sonreir, bajo al cuarto de donde sabia provenia aquel sonido solo para observar a su gemelo al piano.

Saga había sido una gran pianista, aun lo era pero había decidido retirarse después de aquella terrible desgracia, aun asi gustaba de tocar de vez en cuando y según le había comentado se desenvolvia como maestro de piano.

A su lado Mu le miraba, con una sonrisa enamorada y a pesar de lo feliz que le ponia aquello no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de envidia por su gemelo, ojala algun día el pudiese ser la mitad de feliz que el.

Decidio que había sido demasiado por aquel día y se fue a dormir, dejando a la pareja la intimidad que sabia deseaban.

_**K&M**_

Se había levantado desde muy temprano, primero para salir a correr un rato en un parque cercano, aquel parque en el que solia correr cuando mas joven.

Después de ejercitarse un poco regreso para darse un baño, y comer un abundante y riquisimo desayuno cortesia de su cuñado.

Y después decidio salir, queria aquellas calles que tanta nostalgia le traian, su amada Grecia ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!, sus calles, su gente, sus aromas, sus ruinas, todo lo que distinguia a la bella Atenas.

Justo en el momento en que pasaba por un pintoresco café algo o mas específicamente un sonido capto su atención.

Pudo reconocer _"El Danubio Azul" de Strauss _, ¡Ni Saga tocaba asi!, penso abrumado y es que para el no había nadie mejor que Saga o asi pensaba hasta ahora.

Entro al café para toparse con que este se encontraba completamente lleno, no había una sola mesa vacia y todos, absolutamente todos tenian fija su atención en la pequeña tarima principal donde una hermoso piano de marfil blanco, era tocado con maestria.

Pero no fue la belleza del piano o la maravillosa interpretación de la melodia de Strauss lo que provoco que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en aquel lugar, no, fue la belleza del angel que interpretaba aquella melodia.

Largos y dorados caireles caian graciosamente, como un perfecto marco de aquel bello rostro cuyas finas facciones no tenian defecto alguna, la idea de que buscarle algun defecto a aquel bello ser celestial, seria una perdida de tiempo se le antojo bastante aceptable.

No fue conciente del momento en que la melodia llegaba a su fin, pero si del modo en que su corazon se detuvo al momento en que "El angel" abria sus ojos, revelando un par de bellas joyas turquesas.

El respetable se desacia en aplausos para el joven genio, mientras este hacia reverencias con una enorme y respladenciente sonrisa, los aplausos que le era regalados.

Finalmente cuando estos se hubiesen calmado el joven bajo el pequeño entarimado y se encamino a la salida, solo cuando Kanon le veia saludar con un asentamiento de cabeza a la que parecia ser la anfitriona de aquel café, y esta respondia con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano, que se percato que el joven se iba de aquel lugar.

A prisa salio de aquel lugar solo para encontrar que el chico estaba por cruzar la calle.

El rubio se vio sorprendido al sentir como una mano sostenia su muñeca y le impedía el dar un paso mas, sorprendio busco con sus ojos al causante de semejante acto para toparse con apuesto hombre de cabellos indigo, por un momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al hombre frente a el.

-Perdona que te aborde asi, pero me gustaria mucho saber tu nombre-…dijo Kanon con aquella sonrisa sexy que muchas conquistas le ganaba, mas el rubio permanecia en silencio.

-Por favor un nombre-…insistio el de cabellos indigo insistia al tiempo en que veia como el rubio buscaba deshacerse del agarre…-te juro que no es para nada malo, tan solo quiero saber el nombre del bello Angel que tengo frente a mi-…y no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio, tan solo para percibir la suavidad de aquella piel, esto descoloco por completo al joven quien no pudo evitar que sus labios fuesen profanados por aquel atrevido hombre.

La brusquedad con que fueron separados logro que Kanon regresara a la realidad molesto, abrio los ojos que había cerrado para ver a un joven de cabello castaño, quien le miraba con furia en aquellos felinos ojos…-¡Sueltalo! Maldito depravado-…dijo el castaño, para acto seguido tomar al rubio de la mano y llevarselo con el.

A Kanon le tomo tan de sorpresa todo aquello que no dio tiempo a que los alcanzara antes que los chicos desaparecieran en lo que parecia ser el auto del castaño.

Pero el no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, no al menos tan fácilmente, había decidido que averiguaria el nombre de aquel chico, asi que regreso al café solo para llevarse la decepcion de que la dueña de aquel lugar le dijese que desconocia el nombre del chico, y que no iba todos los dias solo cuando lo deseaba.

Aun asi Kanon había decidido no darse por vencido y diariamente iba a aquel café, con la esperanza de verle el problema es que el chico parecia no querer regresar.

Una tarde se sorprendio a si mismo al retomar aquella pasion de juventud y tener ante si un perfecto retrato de aquel chico del café, a Saga le sorprendio aquello y le dijo que tan solo se trataba de un capricho mas de su gemelo, pero Kanon sabia que no era asi.

Y es que contra todo pronostico se había enamorado a primera vista, le parecia tonto e iverosimil pero era cierto, estaba enamorado de aquel chico rubio y estaba dispuesto a encontrarle y demostro su determinación al no solo mandar a hacer algunos panfletos con el dibujo que había realizado en donde se leia la leyende de " Se busca", adjuntando el retrato del chico y ofreciendo hasta una recompensa a quien le diese datos de el.

Mu lo tomo como un gesto muy tierno y romantico, mientras que Saga comenzaba a dudar de la cordura de su hermano, y es que su gemelito no se había conformado con ir a aquel café y repartir aquellos volantitos por diestra y siniestra, no señor, había llegado al grado de poner un anuncio en los periodicos locales, adjuntaba el retrato del chico realizado por el mismo y había mandado a poner una leyenda que decia asi…

"_Busco a un Angel que se me extravio, si lo has visto favor de avisar a los siguientes telefonos, 8897815647 y 8924934568… y si eres tu querido Angel quien lo esta leyendo, te pido tengas compasión de este loco enamorado y me llames"_

_A continuación se adjunta un retrato del extraviado…_

-Estas demente-…le dijo Saga en cuanto vio el anuncio.

-Si, estoy loco pero locamente enamorado-

-¿En verdad le amas Kanon?-

-Si, en verdad se que no me crees pero es verdad-

-Me pregunto si aun lo haras cuando sepas la verdad-…murmuro para si, Saga al tiempo en veia salir a su gemelo a su cita de toda la tarde.

_**K&M**_

Habían pasado ya varios dias, y Kanon no podia encontrarle a pesar de su anuncio en el periodico y los panfletos que había distribuido no había rastros del rubio es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, o como si hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, a veces llegaba a pensar que asi había sido.

Ese día llegaba con completo desgano a su casa, era tarde y seguramente Saga y Mu debian estarle esperando.

Al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar que las llaves resbalaran de sus manos cual mantequilla, ya que podia escuchar claramente las notas del "Danubio Azul", la misma melodia que había escuchado aquella vez y estaba seguro, su oido no podia engañarle que se trataba del rubio quien la tocaba, ya que de algun modo sabia distinguir la forma de tocar de Saga y su gemelo no tocaba asi.

Con prisa tomo la llave para entrar a su casa, corrio hacia la sala donde sabia se encontraba el piano de su hermano, y su sonrisa no pudo ser mas grande al ver sentado frente al piano de su gemelo, al chico de dorados caireles.

Al igual que en aquella ocasión tenia los ojos cerrados mientas su hermano y Mu, permanecían sentados en unos de los muebles de aquel salon disfrutando de la musica, el solo atino a quedarse ahí parado en el marco de la puerta.

La melodio ceso, y el chico de nuevo decidio obsequiar la luz de aquellos ojos al mundo.

Saga le miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a el, para darle un suave palmadita en su espalda, cuando se percato de la presencia de su gemelo su sonrisa se hizo algo criminal.

-Ah Kanon no te io llegar, pero ven acercate no te quedes ahí parado quiero presentarte a alguien-…aquella sonrisa criminal se hacia aun mas grande al ver la estupefacción en el rostro de su gemelo.

Mendigo Saga, parecia disfrutar de todo aquello, eran los pensamientos del gemelo menor al tiempo en que se acercaba como automata hacia ellos.

-Kanon quiero presentarte a mi mejor y mas avanzado alumno, aunque dudo que yo pueda enseñarle algo a un genio como el, su nombre es Milo-…dijo mientras presentaba al rubio.

-Kanon Andreatos-…dijo al tiempo en que extendia su mano, para tomar la del rubio, el peliañil esperaba con el corazon a punto de salirse que el rubio se presentara y estrechara su mano, sin embargo tan solo hizo lo segundo, a Kanon le desconcerto aquello.

Desconcierto que crecio cuando el rubio hacia unas extraña señas con la mano a su gemelo, el cual contestaba con las mismas señas…fue ahí que lo comprendio todo.

Ahora entendia por que jamas le había escuchado hablar aquel chico era…-Kanon, Milo es sordomudo-…dijo su gemelo confirmando los pensamientos de su gemelo.

Kanon le miro sorprendido no podia creerlo no se veia diferente, sin embargo muchas cosas tuvieron sentido para el.

El rubio y su hermano parecian mirarle con cierta ansiedad, el seguia mirandole hasta que entendio por que le miraban asi.

Regalando la mejor de sus sonrisas se dirigio a su hermano…-Bien aunque me encantaria charlar con el, no creo que aquello sea algun impedimento ¿verdad?-…su hermano sonrio y comunicandole al rubio lo que su gemelo había dicho, vio como el rubio con aquella bella sonrisa le respondia.

-Dice que no importa, podrian escribirse en esta libreta-…dijo señalando la pequeña libreta que estaba aun lado del piano.

Fue asi que los cuatro se enfrascaron en una alegra charla, y Kanon pudo conocer mas de aquel maravilloso ser…en un momento en que Mu había invitado al pupilo de su pareja a la cocina, los gemelos aprovecharon para hablar.

-Kanon-…dijo el mayor llamando la atención de su gemelo.

-¿Qué sucede Saga?-

-Quiero que sepas que Milo es un chico muy especial, y que Mu yo le tenemos mucho cariño, asi que si "su pequeño defecto", no te agrada te pido que te alejes no le hagas daño-

-Creeme que no es lo que deseo Saga, ademas a ni no me parece que tenga algun "defecto", el es perfecto Saga-…el mayor sonrio ante la sinceridad de su hermano…-Pero dime, sin onfender hay algo que no entiendo si no escucha ¿Cómo puedo tocar? Es decir debe ser triste no escuchar lo hermoso que toca-

-¿sabes? Milo no fue siempre asi, sin embargo hace unos años sufrio un accidente y se llevo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estuvo muy grave y no se pensaba que sobreviviria, pero lo hizo Kanon, sobrevivio sin embargo su cerebro se vio afectado privandolo del sentido del oido y el habla, ¿te imaginas lo terrible que fue para el aquello?, sentia que su sueño quedaria truncado, sin embargo descubrió que alguien como el que lleva la musica por dentro y que puede sentirla de la manera como el lo hace, no necesita escucharla-

-Milo es musica Kanon es…es magia, no puedo explicarlo-

-Lo entiendo-…dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa…-y es por ello que lo admiro mas, y debo decirte que siento como si mi amor por el fuese aun mas fuerte que antes-

-Me alegra oirlo, ya una vez lo lastimaron y no quiero aquello vuelva a pasar-

-No pasara te lo juro-

Mu y el rubio regresaron de la cocina hacia la sala, donde se encontraban los gemelos.

Después de un rato Saga y Mu se excusaron dejando solos a Kanon y Milo, estos se encontraban alegremente conversando, bueno en realidad se comunicaban con ayuda de aquella libreta, ya que Kanon no sabia utilizar el lenguaje de los sordomudos, aunque había hecho nota mental de aprenderlo.

_-¿Por qué me buscabas?-..._escribio en aquella libreta el rubio.

_-Por que queria saber tu nombre-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por que estoy enamorado de ti-_…dijo asi sin mas, provocando un sonrojo en el menor.

_-¿Cómo puedes amarme?, tan solo me viste una vez ademas tengo una limitación-_

_-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero asi sucedió, Te amo y nada cambiara eso en cuanto al hecho de que no puedas oir ni hablar…bueno para mi no es ninguna limitante al contrario me hizo admirarte y amarte aun mas-_

_-¿En verdad?-_…el rubio aun seguia algo escéptico a creerle, pero enseñanzas del pasado le habían hecho desconfiado.

_-De verdad se que tal vez no me creas, pero te pido una oportunidad tan solo una oportunidad para demostrártelo_-…el rubio siguió pensativo…-_Saga me dijo que tu sientes la musica ¿No es asi?-…_el rubio asintió, por lo que Kanon tomando la mano del heleno la coloco en su corazon para que este pudiese percibir el ritmo en que latia_…-¿Lo sientes?, late por ti solo tu le provocas esto ¿me crees ahora?_-…el rubio sonrio tan solo.

Kanon tomo su rostro entre sus manos y por segunda ocasión capturo aquellos labios que, estaba seguro jamas se cansaria de probar, esta vez Milo correspondio aquella caricia.

Una vez separados Milo se levanto, Kanon le observo extrañado mas sin embargo cuando el rubio le dio la cara no puco mas que maravillarse al ver aquella sonrisa, su angel extendio su mano y le sonrio con la invitacion de que no solo le acompñara al piano, si no con la invitacion de entrar a su vida.

Y Kanon gustoso la acepto, por que el no deseaba nada mas… ¿Quién diria que en aquel viaje encontraria algo mas que relajarse?, jamas imagino que encontraria el amor, el amor de la mano del Angel de sus sueños que el tanto había buscado…

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto, jajaja "El hombre del piano" es uno de mis bebes consen y bueh…este shot de algun modo inspirado en el me encanto.

Disfrute mucho escribirlo asi que por aquí me tendran de regreso ya que el Kanilo es uno de mis favoritos.

En fin espero les agrade y ya ven si tiene su sountrack es "Primavera Anticipada" de Laura Pausini, y la coloque en su version de solista ya que esta la de James pero esa ya la había utilizado para Primavera.

Cualquier duda ya saben no pregunte que yo respondo…

_**Umi la bicha vampira**_


End file.
